Locker Accident?
by FairyTaillovaX766
Summary: Gray's stuck in a locker with his crush... How will he react and survive this? Levy x Gazille in here! :3 First FanFic, please be nice. Rated T for language. (to be safe)
1. How it all started

**hey guys! this is my first fanfic. Please read this and enjoy~ (if u can)**

Grays P.O.V

_How the hell did we get suck in this kind of situation?_ Gray asked himself. I mean WE are stuck in a locker! And not to forget to mention WITH MY CRUSH! She has such beautiful golden hair with her chocolate creamy eyes that can melt me in an instant. You know who I mean right? Lucy… I just love her.

Flash back

"I dare you to stay inside a locker in the girls changing room for 30 min. if you can, I'll do anything you want," Natsu demanded.

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm not even interested!"

"Oh really? I know you have a crush on somebody! Don't you want to see her? Huh? Your crush is someone who's name starts with an L and rhymes with…. " Natsu was cut off by a WHAT that was made by Leo or Loki, Lucy's spirit who always flirts with her but fails.

"YOU! You, Lucy…. Feelings?" Loki hesitated.

"Natsu, you flame idiot! You had to tell him out of all the people that you could have told?"

"So it's true? You have feelings for my princess?" Loki asked.

"She is NOT your princess! And yes I do love her! Problem?" Gray admitted.

Natsu and Loki both looked at each other with surprise. Then Loki grinned at Gray.

"IF you can stay in the girls changing room down stairs… locker #7 in the basement for 1 hour without being noticed, I will stop flirting with Lucy for a week. How's that?"

"Fine, I'll do it. Only for a hour," Gray had no other choice.

Downstairs

So, Gray went downstairs to the girls changing room and found locker #7 and hid inside. _This is a piece of cake! _He thought. _This changing room isn't used for a really long time! No one's gonna come in and I'm gonna have Lucy all by my self!_

Upstairs

Normal P.O.V

"You think Gray's gonna be alright?" Happy asked.

"You bet! That changing room hasn't been used for a really long time and the doors can only be opened from the outside. Which means that he is going to be stuck there forever! Or at least 3 hours or so until he breaks open the door, " Loki explained.

"He can be real evil sometimes"

Happy nodded.

Then the guild door opened and Lucy came in…. with a not so happy face and rushed towards Loki.

"Good Morning princess," Loki started to flirt again with the "princess" thing. If Gray was here, he'll be sooo mad.

"Why are you outside of the spirit world Loki?" Lucy asked.

"To see my princess of course. Why else?"

"You need to stay in the spirit world Loki. I can't have you popping up when ever you want! Anyways…. Where's Gray?"

"Why do you need to see that pervert?"

"He barged into my house AGAIN and left his shirt. Also he read my script! I really need to do something to get YOU people out of there." Pointing at Natsu on the word YOU

"It's nothing special Luce, we are a team. Why be so mad?"

"Aye"

"Yea princess! It's not like it started today," Loki shrugged.

"It's no use talking to you people," Lucy sighed and went to the counter

"Hi Mira,"

"Hi Lucy! Looking for a job?"

"No, but I'll need to get one soon. My rent is…."

"If you're not so much in a rush, could you help me for a while?" Mira asked

"Sure! What is it?"

"Well…"

Downstairs

Gray's P.O.V

_This is a piece of cake! No one's coming and then I can have Luce all by my self! I can have her… Snap out of it Gray! No pervy thoughts._

CREAK

"This is the place huh"

_What? Someone's coming? And that voice is…. Luce?_

"Mira uses people too much. Well, she asked me to clean this place. And Levy's gonna come later…. So I better start cleaning!"

CLEANING

"LU-CHAN~ Sorry for being late!" Levy, Lucy's best friend called.

"Levy chan! Thank goodness you're here,"

"Actually, I'm gonna help clean but I can't after 2 which is 30 min from now…"

"Why?" Lucy asked

"Well…." Levy blushed and whispered something to Lucy.

"OMG! Congrats! So you're dating him now?"

"Yea…." Levy blushed deeply

"Then we better clean fast and get you ready!"

**Well that's it for now~ thanks for reading and please review~**


	2. Help Needed!

**Hey Guys! So I'm sorry that this is not the story, but I need your help!**

**I need Fairy Tail parings that ****YOU**** like. **

**I could make FanFics with my own parings but... that's not fun.**

**So please post the parings you like and I will add it to this story or another story I'm planning to write after this!**

**Thanks~  
FairyTaillova0616**

**P.S. For the Parings, anything but Gruvia. I PERSONALLY don't like them as much as the other parings. btw my favorite paring as you can see is GrayLu. I think they are just so cute together~**


	3. Lucy's Secret Crush?

**Thank you everyone for reading my FanFic. So this is the next chapter~**

Gray's P.O.V

_So I'm still stuck in the locker with Levy and Lucy in the room. And apparently Levy's going out with someone. Probably Gazille._

"Oh yea, where are you guys meeting? Is it far?" Lucy asked.

"Not really. You know the cafe near the sea right? We're meeting there, and after that, Gazille said he wanted to take me somewhere..." Levy blushed.

"OMG! Levy chan! That's so romantic~" Lucy sang.

"Lu-chan! Lets stop with my life and start cleaning!"

"Fine," Lucy seemed unsatisfied.

**After a few minutes...**

"Lu-chan! Look at this!"

"What is it Levy chan? We need to clean the room!"

"No this! I think it's Reedus's drawing!"

"So?"

"Look at this picture!" Levy shouted.

"Hm?" Lucy turned around and saw the picture.

"It's Natsu and Lissana and Happy!"

"Awwwww! They are so cute together! Natsu's so dense... He doesn't realize Lissana's feelings..." Lucy said.

"And this is Elfman and Evergreen! and Happy and Charles, Romeo and Wendy, Mira and Fried?"

"But they sure are cute together. Oh, your missing this one! You and Gazille~" Lucy shouted.

"AH! LU-CHAN! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Never! Your so cute Levy chan~"

"What ever..."

_Why do girls get so heat up with each other's love life? Does Lucy have interests in relationships? Maybe... In her story, they were couples of love scenes..._

"Lu-chan! You MUST Look at this! It's you and Gray!"

_M-mmmm Me and Lucy? Nice Reedus!_

"This one's with you and Natsu, Loke, Gazille? and Laxus?!"

"WHAT?"

"Who's the real one? Spit it out~"

"No..."

"Then want me to show these pictures to the entire guild?" Levy smirked.

"NO! I'll tell you! So please don't!" Lucy begged.

"Good Girl!" Levy patted her head.

_Nice going Levy! Let her spit it out! but... What if she likes someone other than me?_

"So who is it?"

"Well..." Lucy hesitated.

"It's just me! I'm your bestie right? We share all our secrets!"

"Yea, but..." Lucy still hesitated.

"Fine, I'll ask you... lets see... 3 questions. Answer then truly. Alright?" Levy asked with a creepy smile.

"yyYes!"

_Man. Levy can be scary too... Better keep that in mind..._

"Question #1. Is he someone who's not in our guild? Like Sting or Rouge or Hibiki or Eve?"

"No..."

_Good! I have a chance still~_

"Question #2. Is his age close to ours?"

"Yea..."

_Getting closer_

"Last question. Is he in Team Natsu?"

"..."

"Lu-chan? Answer~"

"Yye" she whispered.

"What's that? I can't hear you~" Levy teased

Lucy just nodded.

"OMG! So it's either Natsu or Gray! KYAAAA! but if it's Natsu, Lissana's gonna be mad... and for Gray... Juvia..."

_So it's a 50 to 50chance that she likes me! OMG! i'm not flame brain or anything but... I'M FIRED UP! and when I realized, Lucy was silent and when I saw her face, she was blushing! Blushing so bad, it looked like she was gonna faint. Lucy seemed to realize something._

"Levy chan," Lucy whispered.

"Yes Lu-chan? Ready to tell me who it is?"

"No. but time... It's 1:50 already."

Levy's smile fadded away and was replaced by tears

"OMG! I forgot about my date! What should I do? It takes 5 min the least to go back to Fairy Hills! I'm not gonna make it!" Levy panicked.

"Sigh... Levy chan, don't worry," Lucy gave her a big smile.

"?"

"I open thee, gate to the maiden! Virgo!" Lucy chanted.

"Is it Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No... Can you pick out a good dress for Levy's date?"

"Of course. As you wish Princess."

"And, I open thee, gate to the Giant crab! Cancer!"

"What kind of hairstyle today? Ebi," Cancer poped up.

"It's for Levy, and I need you to make her look gorgeous!"

"Yes, Ebi"

**After 5 minutes**

"OMG! This is perfect! Thank you so much Lu-chan! Now I have to run and I'll be there~"

"Stop! Do you think I'm gonna let you run?"

"Why? I'm gonna be late!"

"You want to show up on your 1st date all sweaty? and don't worry! If it's speed, he's the right person!"

"?" (again)

"I open thee, gate to the Goat! Capricorn!"

"You called? Lucy sama"

"Yes! I need you to take Levy to the Cafe near the Sea... Uh... Oh! Cafe océan!"

"As you wish. Now Levy sama, Please excuse me."He said that as he picked up Levy Bride style.

"He'll run to the destination in no time!"

"THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH LU-CHAN! I'LL DO ANYTHING NEXT TIME!"Levy shouted.

"Okay. Capricorn, please. As fast as you can!"

"Yes," then he left in a split second and came back.

_WOW, thats fast. Even Lucy was impressed._

"Levy sama said to tell Lucy sama her best thanks." Capricorn said.

"Thanks, and Virgo, Cancer and Capricorn, thanks for today!"

"Your welcome Princess."

"It's no problem, Ebi!"

"Your very welcome Lucy sama."

They all went back to the spirit world and Lucy seemed a little worn out.

"Levy chan did nothing... It's more in a mess now..." Lucy sighed.

"I might just call Virgo again for help..."

_Oh yea... Now that I think of it, Lucy just summoned 3 gold key spirits at once... And she's doing fine... She sure is getting stronger everyday. And wait. It's already been like waaay past 1 hour already right? I can have Lucy now... ehehehe! That very next second, I unconsciously kicked the locker door, made Lucy flinch and she stared at Locker #7. OMG! How am I gonna explain myself? I... just have to be honest right? but... Stripper + In girl's locker= PERVERT! I'm DEAD!_

Lucy P.O.V

_I heard a door banging noise one of the lockers. I didn't know what it was but I had to investigate. I might be able to use it for the script anyways. So I got my Keys ready and then nervously open the locker door and saw... None other than my... secret crush.. ... Gray Fullbuster...  
_

_**Thanks for reading! please tell me what you think!**  
_


	4. Explanation Dead or Alive?

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter but this chapter is real short! Sry... I have sooo much hw :P**

**Oh! and also, from now my BFF will share this account with me. BTW, she is WAY MORE perverted than i am... :'( and also BTW, I am NOT perverted like her!**

**This is our first collaborative work!**

Lucy P.O.V

_I heard a door banging noise one of the lockers. I didn't know what it was but I had to investigate. I might be able to use it for the script anyways. So I got my Keys ready and then nervously open the locker door and saw... None other than my... secret crush.. ... Gray Fullbuster..._

"Gray?"

"Uh... Yea..." said Gray as he scratched his head and came out of the locker.

"What? What are you doing there? In a locker?"

"Well..." _and then he started to tell me about the conversation he had with Natsu, Happy and Loki. Well I lied about the part where we were talking about my crush and changed it up a bit. ONLY a bit. I swear..._

"Do you really think that Natsu's gonna listen to 3 wishes that you want? And Loke's gonna stop flirting? Imposible... Natsu MIGHT listen if Erza's around but Loki? He did the same kind of bet with me once and broke the promise in 4 days!" I explained

"Holly! Oh well, I have been in the locker for already like 1 hour so... ," He smiled.

"1... hour?" I felt a blush on my face.

Gray's P.O.V

_Why is Lucy blushing? Did I say something wrong? I don't think I did..._

"Uh.. Lucy? Why are you blushing?"

"Huh? Am I blushing?"

"Yes. Your all red. Are you ok?" I placed my forehead onto hers and took her temperature. _Everyone does that right?_

"Good. Seems like you don't have a fever.

"Uh.. Yea. Thanks," Lucy still blushed.

SILENT

_OMG! I'm in a room with blushed Lucy and I can't keep my self calm... I need to start a conversation!_

"Uh… you were asked by Mira to clean the room right?" _Is that the best I can think of?_

"Oh yea! I forgot! I need to clean it fast and go get a mission!"

"Look like you've gotta work hard,"

"Yea. Levy chan left without doing anything so…" Lucy sighed.

"If it's alright with you, I can help you clean ya know," I said.

"Really? You can clean?" Lucy questioned me.

"I'm not like flame freak who acts without thinking,"

"But then why do you always go destroying half of the town?"

"Uh… That's cuz that idiot always pisses me off!" I said angrily.

I heard Lucy giggle._ She is so cute!_

"The will you help me clean the room?"

"Yea. Sure," _I am so lucky! First, Lucy didn't think of me as a pervert. Second, I can stay with her in a closed room. Third, I made her smile. And lastly, I know that she has feelings for either that squinty eyes or me. I wonder which?_

**Tell us what you think~**_  
_


	5. More trouble!

**soooo sorry that we couldn't publish in like forever! I'll try harder to get it workin so,**

**Please enjoy~**

Loki P.O.V

**Upstairs**

"How long has it been?"

"About 45 min Natsu."

"Do you really think that it was a great idea? I mean, if he gets caught, by someone like Erza or Mira or even Lucy, he'll definitely spit everything out!"

"Hahaha… Every funny Natsu," I was sweating like crazy.

**Swoosh!**

There was a massive wind from the guild going outside and

**BANG!**

The guild door smashed open. Everyone didn't know what caused it so they thought it was some kind of attack to the guild.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but I smell a faint of Levy and a goat?"

"That means it must be…"

**BANG!**

The guild door smashed open again and this time, the something stopped.

"Good to see you again Loki," something spoke up.

"Good to see you too Capricorn," I greeted back.

"You guys know each other?"

"Who is this? Goat?"

"Transformation magic?"

The guild went wild.

"I'LL EXPLAIN SO SHUT UP!" I shouted.

-SILENTS-

"Finally. This is one of Lucy's golden key spirit, Capricorn the goat."

"Heya Goat man! Thx for helping me at the Tenrojima!" Natsu smiled.

"Good to see you again too Natsu sama." Capricorn bowed.

"Anyways, why are you here in the human world? Did Lucy call you or something?"

"Yes. Lucy sama asked me to take Levy sama to café ocean."

I made an 'o' face and then said "Then does that means that Levy's on a date?"

"It seems that way. I saw Gajeel sama waiting for her. Then after I dropped her down, Levy sama thanked me so much. And now, I have to go back to Lucy sama and report what happened."

"Okay then, I think you should go back before Lucy gets mad," I suggested.

"Yes. I should. Good-bye Loki and Natsu sama," Capricorn bowed.

"Aye! You forgot about me!" Happy added on.

By the time Happy finished his sentence, Capricorn was gone.

"He left,"

"Aye, he forgot about me," Happy said sadly.

**-10 min later-**

"Hey! Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" Natsu started off

"Oh yea, I haven't seen Lucy other than this morning!"

"I remember her talking about Gray's stripping thingy!" Happy exclaimed while wrapping a fish for Charle.

"Lucy... Love rival... Must not lose!" Juvia suddenly joined the conversation.

"Woah! Calm down there," I panicked.

"Anyways, I was thinking of going on a mission with my team cuz I need money to buy food and I think Lucy's rent is coming to an end," Natsu said.

"We can ask Erza," Happy suggested.

"Yea! She may have seen them!"

"Hey Erza!"

"Yes?" She replied while eating her strawberry shortcake.

"Have you seen Gray and Lucy?" I asked._ Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!__Please don't kill me!_

"Lucy? I saw her (chewing) talking to (chewing) Mira,"

"Really? Thanks!"

**At the bar**

"Hey Mira!"

"Oh, hi Natsu, Loki, Happy and... Juvia?"

"Mira san, have you seen Gray sama?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry. You might want to check the 2nd floor, he might be there!"

"Thank you! I'll be on my way Gray sama!" Juvia then disappeared.

"Have you seen Lucy? I wanna go on a mission with her!"

"Aye! I need fish!"

"Lucy? She is helping me clean the basement," Mira replied while cleaning the cups.

"Basement huh,"

"Yea, basement,"

"..."

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" we shouted in unison.

"If she finds Gray there and he spits everything out, we are so dead!" I panicked.

"Her glares are sometimes scarier than Erza's!"

"Did you guys call my name?" Erza asked while asking for more cake.

"No Maam!"

"Okay," she walked off.

"We need to find him!" we whispered.

Gray's P.O.V

**Downstairs**

"Thanks for the help Gray," she smiled.

"No prob! It's faster when there are more people helping anyways!"

"We are almost done! After we clean these papers!"

_Something caught my eye and that was..._

"Hey Luce! Check this out!" I called

"Hm? What is it Gray?" She turned around and instantly blushed and ran towards me to try and grab the papers I was holding.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! IT'S NOT FUNNY! GIVE IT BACK! AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She screamed.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! You don't need to shout! and I'm not giving this back! It's fun! and Clothes? Crap!"

"It's really not funny!" She kept blushing.

"Why? cuz it's a picture about me and you? oh and there's more~ Gajeel, Laxus, NATSU? Loke, Sting, Hibiki, Rouge... Why are there people from other guilds?"

"Don't ask me! and give it back!"

"It's not your's to start with!"

"I know but I'm in the picture so give. it. back." She glared.

"Aye!" and I handed it over to her.

_Crap! My instinct told me to give it to her when I was gonna use this as a bait to spit out who she likes!_

**Bang! Boom! Crash!**

"What's with the noise?"

"Probably a fight again" Lucy shrugged as she started to look through all the pictures.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"PRINCESS? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Is that Natsu and Loki's voice?"

"Crap! We need to hide!"

"Why?" I dragged her into a locker and closed the door and waited.

"Why do we need to hide? I did nothing wrong!" She shouted.

"Shhhh!" I covered her mouth.

**BANG!**

The basement door flew open. Loki and Nastu were in the room now panting.

"Shit! Where's Luce?" Natsu sniffed the room.

"Gray? Are yah there?" He approached Locker #7.

"I smell both of them pretty strong smell."

"Well duh! Lucy was here cleaning the room and Gray hiding in the locker! Of course the smell is stromg!"

"Luce may have already went up! The room looks clean already!"

"Yea, true." _He slowly opened locker #7 and surprise! he didn't find me in there because I am in Locker #16 with Lucy~_

"He's gone! He might have escaped!" Natsu exclaimed

"Lets go before he gets caught!" Loki agreed. _too late :P_

**-3 min later-**

"Is it safe to go out yet?" Lucy whispered in my ear.

"I think so. Lets get out then," _I actually didn't want to go out... I wanted to stay with Lucy..._

"Okay." Lucy tried to open but it didn't move a bit.

"Uh... Gray, can you try opening it?" She asked

"Sure." _I tried but it didn't move..._

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I think..."

"Hm?"

"We're stuck..." I finished

**What did u think?**

**thanks for reading!**


	6. Tears, Confusion and Confession

**Hey guys! Now that we think of it, we didn't properly introduce ourselves! I am Nami and my friend is Mina. We are both FT fans and we are also working together for our stories. The owner of FaityTaillovaX766 is Nami btw. So, without further interruption from us, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

RECAP

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"I think..."

"Hm?"

"We're stuck..." I finished

* * *

"What?" Lucy asked.

"We are stuck. It wont move. I can't do anything."

"Oh..."

"Yea..."

_What am I gonna do? I meant stuck in a locker with Lucy? How great can this day ever get? Calm down Gray Fullbuster. Calm down. I need a conversation now. THINK! _

"Uh... Lucy?"

"Yes Gray?"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-y-yes! I-I'm f-fine," she stuttered.

"Your face is red! You have a fever don't you! I knew it!" I starter to bang the door harder.

"No! Gray, I don't have a fever!"

"Then why are you red?"

"Urg. You can be real dense huh?"

"What?"

"Our... p-position..."

"Positio... Oh."_ I realized what she was referring to. Our awkward~ position in the locker. Let me try and describe it for you guys. Okay, I have my back on the side of the locker and hand out to support myself on the other side. Lucy? Well she's inside. If people open the door now, Uh... looks like I'm hugging her... She has her hand on my bare chest to suport her. Wait? Bare? Oh shit! I stripped even in this situation!_

**BANG! **

"What?" I asked.

"Probably a fight... as usual." She sighed.

**BANG!**

**CRASH!**

**BANG!**

**BOOM!**

"Usual?" I asked her again.

"Uh... did I say usual? I ment UNusual."

"Pff' I started to laugh.

"Hey! I just made a tincy little mistake and you laugh at it? Not nice Gray!" She pouted.

_She's so cute when she pouts._

"You know Luce? Your cute when you pout," I accidentally said it out loud...

"Eh?" She blushed harder.

"No! Wait! I mean... uh..." I couldn't think of anything and I blushed.

**BOOM!**

"Kya!" Lucy fell on me caused by the explosion. Lucy's cheek were now on my chest and her hands beside my chest.

"Sorry Gray! I-"

"Nothing to worry about! Hey, are you hurt?"

"I don't think so... Ouch!" She took a look at her right hand that was near the door and found it bleeding.

"Lucy! It's bleeding! Give it to me!" I took her hand and used my ice make magic to stop the bleeding.

"There! It's done!" I smiled.

"Thanks.."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V (I'm sorry if this part doesn't make sense. I tried to make it sound Lucy POV and mixed up you and he... English so complicated! XP)

"I don't think so... Ouch!" I took a look at my right hand that was near the door and found it bleeding.

"Lucy! It's bleeding! Give it to me!" He took my hand and used his magic to stop the bleeding.

_You're so handsome when you're concentrated. I wish time would stop. I love you... maybe too much that it kills me to stay close to you. I wonder if you feel the same... Do you love me? But you have Juvia.. She is more outgoing and stronger than I am. You would maybe be happier with her than me.. Maybe I should just give up if that make you guys happy... _

"There! It's done!" He smiled. _I heard him say and I snapped out of my day dream and thanked him._

"Thanks.."

"What's wrong? Does it still hurt?"

"No, it doesn't. Thanks for treating it Gray." I took my hands away and leaned back so I would be as far away from Gray as possible.

* * *

No one's P.O.V

"Lucy. There is definitely something wrong! Tell me. I might be able to help you!"

"Thanks Gray. But this is something I can't tell you" _Because it's about my feelings towards you..._

"Why?" _Tell me Luce! I want to help you. Even if you love Natsu, I will still be there for you!_

"I just... can't." _Gray, please stop. You are just making it worse. I want you to be happy! Now, if you keep on staying close to me, I can't forget my feelings for you!_

"It's your crush isn't it?" _How did you know? You knew that I love you? _

"Lucy, right now, you are making a 'how did you know I love NATSU?'face." _So it's Natsu huh?_

"N-Natsu?" _Why does Natsu have to do with this? Wait, if he was in the lockers for 1 hour, then he must have heard my conversation with_ Levy!

* * *

Flashback

"Question #1. Is he someone who's not in our guild? Like Sting or Rouge or Hibiki or Eve?"

"No..."

"Question #2. Is his age close to ours?"

"Yea..."

"Last question. Is he in Team Natsu?"

"..."

"Lu-chan? Answer~"

"Yye" she whispered.

"What's that? I can't hear you~" Levy teased

Lucy just nodded.

"OMG! So it's either Natsu or Gray! KYAAAA! but if it's Natsu, Lissana's gonna be mad... and for Gray... Juvia..."

End of Flashback

* * *

_So that's why! He thought I love Natsu! Why didn't he consider himself? He is a part of team Natsu._

"Your crush is an idiot though..." I whispered.

"Gray?" _Can he not hear me?_

"And a monster,"

"Hello?"

"And a h-u-g-e idiot,"

"Yo! Gray!?" _Your wrong! I love YOU not Natsu!_

"But as long as you are happy with him, I'm fine." _I acted cool but in the inside, it hurts so much. Why did you choose him? If I met you first, would you have chosen me?_

"GRAY!"

"Yea?"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What?"

"Why can you not understand my feelings? Why are you so dense? An idiot? Why?" I started to burst into tears.

"Lucy! Calm down!" _Why is she crying? Why is she mad at me? and my feelings?_

"How can I ever calm down when the person I love thinks that I love someone else!?"

"You? Love? Me?"

* * *

**AAAnd that's where we will end for now! Will Lucy and Gray be a couple in the locker? It seems that they completely forgot that they are stuck in a locker... ANYWAYS, Thanks for reading guys! and please review!**


	7. Good Bye my love(?)

**hey guys! we made this part VERY dramatic! but I hope you will enjoy it! They seem to forgot that they are in the lockers... hm... XP**

* * *

RECAP

"Lucy! Calm down!" _Why is she crying? Why is she mad at me? and my feelings?_

"How can I ever calm down when the person I love thinks that I love someone else!?"

"You? Love? Me?"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

_When I heard these words, especially "when the person I love thinks that I love someone else?" I thought I herd it wrong. I'm stuck in a locker with Lucy. I was talking about who she likes. I though it was Natsu and started talking. She started to cry and said these words. I'm the only one with her here. Thats means that..._

"You? Love? Me?" were the only words I could say.

"Eh?" She had the 'did-I-say-it-out-loud' face.

"Wait! no! I didn't mean to.. no I meant but no wait huh?" she sounded REALLY confused and accidentally kicked the door and BOOM! it opened.

"What?" we both asked in unison.

"It opened,"

"Yes. it did," in a split second, she tried to get out of the locker and run out. Luckily for me, I grabbed her arm and stopped her just in time.

"Lucy! I need to talk to you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES I DO LUCY HEARTFILIA!" I screamed as I pinned her onto one of the lockers so she wouldn't escape. Maybe a little to loud that made Lucy tear up.

"Wait! Don't cry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" I panicked.

"Me? Cry? Not on my watch!" She kicked my shin real hard.

"Ow!" I bend down to see if my shin was okay. Phew!

"Gray?"

"Yes?" I looked up and she was not facing me anymore. She was facing the other side with her back to me.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine." I stood up and bared the pain. She can kick real hard alright?

"Please, I have a favor to ask you. And please keep this a secret from others."

"Sure! Anything!" I was happy that she asked me a favor. Especially when its a secret for just the 2 of us.

"I want you to forget everything that I said about me loving you," she said with no emotions.

"Wha-"_ I don't get it! I though you loved me?_

"Forget what said and forget about this accident. I want you to be and stay as my best friend. Please live a happy life with Juvia. I'll be there for you. I'll support your love since I loved you and I want you to be happy."

"Luce! You got it wro-" I was cut off by a light kiss Lucy gave me. It was too sudden that I don't remember clearly.

"Eh?" I looked down at Lucy. She had a smile like an angel. So sweet and caring. Just like the Lucy I fell in love with.

"I love you Gray. Thank you for teaching me love," as she whispered that, she pushed me out of the room and slammed the door shut. I was outside the room without Lucy by my side. _I don't get it! If you love me, then why won't you come with me?_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

"Wait! Don't cry! I didn't mean to yell at you!" He panicked.

"Me? Cry? Not on my watch!" I wanted to cry. But I couldn't infront of you. So instead, I kicked your shin so you wouldn't look at me.

"Ow!" He bend down to see if his shin was okay. I turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

"Gray?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"I'm sorry," _for loving you..._

"It's fine."

"Please, I have a favor to ask you. And please keep this a secret from others." _I need you to do this for me._

"Sure! Anything!" He sounded enthusiastic. _You don't even know what I'm going to say Gray..._

"I want you to forget everything that I said about me loving you," I said with no emotions. I had to. Or else, I would have cried.

"Wha-"

"Forget what said and forget about this accident. I want you to be and stay as my best friend. Please live a happy life with Juvia. I'll be there for you. I'll support your love since I loved you and I want you to be happy." _I actually didn't want you to forget about anything. I wanted to be happy with you. I was in my limit. I have to end this soon! _

"Luce! You got it wro-" I cut his word off with a light kiss on the lips. So light that I can't even remember them clearly. But what I remember is that I gave my first and last kiss to Gray, the person who taught me about love.

"Eh?" He looked down at me with a surprised face. He surely didn't see that coming. I had put on a smile like an angel. Because this will be the last time you will ever see me, please remember me as a beautiful girl.

"I love you Gray. Thank you for teaching me love," as I said that, I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door shut. I was alone in the room. I felt my legs starting to shake and I immediately fell down. My vision started to blur and tears started to form. _Wha? I promised myself that I would never cry! I... I did the right thing for him right?_

* * *

**Isn't it so dramatic? This is going to probably end in the next chapter... So,**_  
_

**Bai Bai!**


	8. Writer's Block

**Hey guys! **

**Sooo sorry I haven't been updating! I have a very good reason for it!**

**1. SO MUCH HOMEWORK!**

**2. WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**and yea. I have been thinking of good ways to end the story... but i can't think of anything right this second. So, if you guys have any suggestions, please PM me and help me! any suggestions are fine!**

* * *

**btw, check out my other story, Normal School Days are over if you haven't already! :3**


	9. Final Confession!

**Hola! So this will be the last chapter for Locker Accident? and i think this is a good way to end the story... **

**not sure. but anyways i hope you like it! **

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I made sure the door was locked and leaned against the door for support. So_ I guess he's gone now. _I felt tears starting to build up. _Gray, I love you so much it is so hard for me to forget about you. Ever since Natsu helped me join Fairy Tail, and ever since I met with you, I didn't feel confortable with you to be honest. Thats because I felt my heart started to beat real fast when ever your eyes met mine, when ever you called my name, when ever you saved me. You are a cool, hot, smart, cute guy that made me fall in love with you. _(She didn't notice that actually saying it out loud.) Hot tears started running down my blushed cheeks. I immediately wiped them off.

"Go back upstairs?" I was starting to think about my future.

"No. Gray could be there. House? He might be there too..." _I need to get rid of my feelings! I need to get stronger! ...Stronger?_

"Thats it! I can go train somewhere!" I stood up in excitement.

"But where? Magnolia's not good... Maybe I can go around Fiore and collect new keys... Crux might know something... Stellar Spirit... Spirit world... Maybe?"

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

_Why the hell did Lucy kick me out? If she loves me, and I love her, why can't we be happy together? I was having a flashback of the times I spent with her... _While I was in deep thoughts, I heard Lucy talking. So, I pressed my ears against the door.

"Gray, I love you so much it is so hard for me to forget about you. Ever since Natsu helped me join Fairy Tail, and ever since I met with you, I didn't feel confortable with you to be honest. Thats because I felt my heart started to beat real fast when ever your eyes met mine, when ever you called my name, when ever you saved me. You are a cool, hot, smart, cute guy that made me fall in love with you," I heard Lucy's voice loud and clear.

My heart started to pound really fast because now, I know how she looks at me. _"Thats because I felt my heart started to beat real fast when ever your eyes met mine, when ever you called my name, when ever you saved me. You are a cool, hot, smart, cute guy that made me fall in love with you"? What kind of guy can stay calm after hearing this from your crush?_

"Go back upstairs?"

"No. Gray could be there. House? He might be there too..." She paused._  
_

"Thats it! I can go train somewhere!"

"But where? Magnolia's not good... Maybe I can go around Fiore and collect new keys... Crux might know something... Stellar Spirit... Spirit world... Maybe?

_Oh no. She isn't going to the spirit world to train is she? To be as far away from me as possible?_

"I open thee, Gate of the maiden! Virgo!" She chanted.

"Yes, princess? Is it my punishment time?" _Why does she always say that? _

"No Virgo. I want you to first dig a hole that leads to the outside of the guild. Then, go to my apartment and get my stuff and send it to the spirit world. After you are done, meet me... I'll tell you where later and help me go to the spirit world. Also, give this to the landlady." I heard coins/Jewels clicking.

"Yes, as you wish. Sorry for my rudeness, but are you sure princess? Do you not love him? What will happen when Ms. Juvia and Mr. Gray comes close after you leave?" _Nice Virgo! _

"*Sigh* Yes Virgo, I do love him. But if my selfishness causes both Gray and Juvia to become unhappy, I am willing to sacrifice this feeling. Now, please go."

"Yes, Princess." Then I heard a loud drilling sound which indicates that Virgo is digging a hole. Since the noise is real loud, she won't notice me going into the room. Now's my chance! I tried to go inside but, the door is locked.

"God dammit!" I cursed and kicked the door. **(note: Gray is going to fight with a door... imagine the time when Erza was fighting against a pillar)**

"Holly shit! Why is the door so hard to open?" I tried to kick open the door again but failed.

"Fine then! Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" I created an axe and swung it towards the door.

CRASH!

"Yes!" I ran towards the room but stopped by the door.

"What the hell? Why are you still here! Move it!"

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" I blasted a block of ice towards the door. But all it did was create a scratch. I was getting pissed off and used this final technique.

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" That was the best! The door went flying! Anyways, I jumped into the room not noticing the hole underneath me. I looked around and saw no sign of Lucy and instead, I fell right into the hole and was sliding in all directions.

"Holly crap! What the fuck is wrong with Virgo!" Then, I saw a light. I slid towards the light and found myself in the Magnolia Forest. Didn't know how I ended up here but I had no time to waste. It was a battle against time. I ran first to her apartment. Nope. Then her favorite food shop, book store, magic shop, everywhere! but still no sign of Lucy. While I was thinking of the places she might go, I saw a person standing underneath a lamp. She had pink hair and was wearing a maid costume.

"Mr. Gray!" It was Virgo.

"Virgo! Have you seen Lucy?"

"Yes. But I have a question to ask you." Her face was very serious.

"What?"

"Do you really love princess?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Can you make her happy?"

"I don't know... to be honest. Still, isn't it worth trying?" I looked straight into her eyes.

"Princess told me to come get her underneath the sakura tree. The one we had the sakura viewing."

"Oh!"

"Please go," she bowed down.

"No need to tell me that again!"

* * *

Still Gray's P.O.V 

Lucy was waiting underneath the sakura tree, waiting for Virgo to pick her up.

"Man, she is late." Lucy saw her watch and noticed that she was waiting for more than 30 min. But she continued waiting until she suddenly felt someone hugging her from behind.

She took out her keys and got ready to fight when she heard the voice, of him.

"Lucy," I said.

"What is it?" Lucy turned around to face me.

"I wanted to tell you something. A mis-" She cut me off.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked me coldly.

"As I said, I wanted to tell you that-" She cut me off again.

"Did you confess?" She had a "why-the-hell-did-I-just-ask-that" face. _Confession? I could use this to confess to her... Nows my Chance!_

"Not yet..."

"Well? Why are you here? Go!"

"but I will now," I grabbed her shoulder and faced her.

"Lucy, I love you!" I confessed. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as I stare at her chocolate eyes.

"Huh? Why are you saying that to me?" She said with confusion in her tone. _  
_

"Lucy, I love you. Not Juvia but you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"I don't believe you!" She turned around and started walking off. (Actually, her face was burning up and she just couldn't look at Gray.)

"Lu-" _She doesn't believe me? That means that I need to-_

I grabbed her arm and twirled her around so she would face me. I locked my arm around her waist so she wouldn't escape. I cupped her cheeks with my free hand and kissed her. I felt her hand dropping to her side as I continued the kiss. I looked at her face and I saw her big eyes, staring at me with disbelief and her cheeks blushing madly.

"W-what d-did y-y-you do?" She stuttered.

"I kissed you because you said that you don't believe me when I said I love you,"

"But-" She was blushing so mad that made her look very adorale.

"Lucy, Now you know that I am serious right?"

"Ye-yes," She avoided eye contact with me.

"I'll say it one more time. Lucy Heartfilia, I love you more than you can ever imagine. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Gray..." She stopped.

_What is she going to say? No? or Yes? _

"Your clothes," she said.

"What?" I looked down and found my self shirtless. I spotted my shirt near the bench about 5 meter away. _How did it end up there? _I ran and grabbed my shirt and ran back.

"You know how to ruin a romantic moment don't you?" She laughed.

"Uh... Sorry?" I didn't know what to say.

"Yes," She replied.

"Huh? Yes for what?" I was totally lost.

"For your question earlier? My answer is Yes," She smiled.

"Question earlier? Oh-" I was about to say something when she cut me off for the 3rd time!

"Gray, will you forgive me? For misunderstanding every thing and causing you trouble?" She asked with concern showing in her eyes.

"Of Course Ye-... Wait." I stopped. _Now that I think of it, she never actually said she loves me... So-_

"Not until you say the 3 magic word~" I sang.

"Magic wor-" she blushed as soon as she knew what I was talking about. Yes, the 3 magic word are: I love you. Not that hard to say right? I mean, I said it 4 times.

"Do I have to?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Your right! No, you don't!" I tried to trick her and...

"No! I do!" She fell for it. I smirked and then she whispered

"Oh god. Did I just fall for that trick?"

"Yes, you did. Now say it!" I asked. Well, more like demanded. She paused, took a deep breath and said something really fast.

"Iloveyou!" It was so fast I didn't understand it.

"What? Can you say it once more? and look at my face!" I gently put my hand on her cheeks and tilted up and surprise! I found a very blushed Lucy! She was very red, and looked very, very cute. I just wanted to hug her, but not until she says "I love you"

"Stop teasing me!" She pouted. Which made her look cuter.

"Im not teasing you! I really couldn't hear it!" I swear I'm not lying. She paused again then looked at me this time. She stared at my eyes and then said the words I've wanted to hear for a long time.

"I-I love you Gray," She pecked a really light kiss on the lips. I was surprised by this but still felt happiness flowing inside my body, ready to blast out.

"Me too Lucy. I love you." I pulled her in for a hug. After a while, a strong wind blew around and passed us. I saw a petal of sakura on Lucy's head. I released the hug to take it off. While i was busy with the petal, Lucy tugged my shirt that i was wearing (thank god). So, I directed my eyes towards the place she was pointing. I saw a huge sakura tree blooming in the colors of rainbows. I've seen this view so many times, yet I can't help but think that this is the most beautiful scenery I have ever seen. I looked down at Lucy who was still holding on to my shirt and couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. She had the face of a 5 years-old. I didn't want this to end, so, I decided to stay here, under the clear sky and the rainbow sakura with my **girlfriend** for the night.

_I can't wait to tell Loke and the others!_

* * *

**DONE! This chapter took us forever to write up! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and supporting!**


End file.
